La fiesta de Navidad de Francis
by Kaitogirl95
Summary: Es Navidad, y Francis Bonnefoy ha querido invitar a TODOS sus compañeros de universidad a una fiesta en su mansión. Para poder entrar, tienen que llevar una pareja. Y la fiesta avanza, el alcohol entra, y los ánimos se calientan... ¿Qué pasará? Multipairing. T por lenguaje y... bueno, ya lo veréis
1. Antes de la fiesta

**Bien... esto es algo que hago por la review 150 en mi Fic de "Cafetería España". ¡Drake-Vampire, aquí tienes tu pedido!**

**Aunque... bueno... desde el principio tenía la intención de que fuese un One-Shot largo... Sólo un One-shot... pero... ¡lo siento, parece que me extendí demasiado! Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta tenía páginas y páginas escritas, y... bueno, lo dividí en dos capítulos... espero que no os importe leer algo tan largo :P**

**Habrá muchas parejas distintas, a petición de Drake-chan... pero catalogaré esto como Spamano porque... bueno, porque si xDDD (No es predilección, es... otra cosa xD)**

**Hetalia no me pertenece... ojalá lo hiciese, pero la triste y cruda realidad es otra ;A;**

**Dicho esto, os dejo con lo que he escrito! :D**

* * *

Pov Romano

Las siete de la mañana

Maldito bastardo. Llamándome a las siete de la mañana. Un sábado. Haré que le ahorquen, que le quemen, que le castren con una cuchara... me da igual; lo quiero bien muerto. Con lo cómodo que estaba yo durmiendo.

- Vee... _fratello_, tu móvil no me deja dormir...- Escuché una voz a mi lado. Era mi hermano mediano, Feliciano. El por qué estaba en mi cama... no tengo ni la más mínima jodida idea.

Me levanté, cabreado con el mundo en general, y cogí el teléfono con un gruñido. Feliciano hundió su cabezón de nuevo en la almohada cuando se detuvo el molestamente alto sonido del tono de llamada, y yo me restregué los ojos, aún bastante adormecido. Lo primero que escuché al descolgar fue una voz demasiado alegre y familiar para mi gusto.

"Loviii~ ¡Buenos días, mi tomate!"

- Puto español. No serán tan buenos después de que te corte los huevos. Y no soy "tu tomate", joder...- Le ladré, enojado. Ese bastardo me hacía sonrojar de buena mañana. Le maldigo arduamente.

"Jajaja, ¿te he despertado? ¡Lo siento, Lovi~! Aunque tu voz medio dormida es adorable, y...

- Sigue por ese camino y mañana aparecerás castrado.- Le advertí, mi cara tomando un color aún más carmesí. Suerte que él no podía verme, porque si no ya hubiese comenzado a gritar como una adolescente enloquecida acerca de lo "mono" que soy, y demás gilipolleces de las suyas...

Cómo le odio.

Me levanté de la cama, con un profundo bostezo. Aguanté el móvil con el hombro y, con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, retiré las sábanas de la cama. Y con "sumo cuidado y delicadeza", me refiero a que las quité de un golpe, y con la rudeza suficiente como para hacer caer al tonto de Feliciano al suelo. Dio un grito de niña al dar con su cara en el frío suelo y yo sonreí con maldad. Adoraba hacer eso.

Además, lo tenía merecido. No haberse metido en mi cama.

"Oye, Lovi, quería hablarte de una cosa... oye, Lovi... Lovi, ¿me escuchas?

- ¡Agh! _Figlio di puttana!_ ¡Te escucho! ¿Qué mierda quieres, joder?- Grité, ajeno a los lloriqueos de mi hermano.

"Ah, que bien, pensé que estabas pasando de mí~" Canturreó el bastardo.

Anda que es gilipollas... ¿Cómo no iba a escucharle, con esa voz tan sexy que tenía...?

...

Me merezco una buena hostia por lo que acabo de decir. Pensar. Mierda.

Así que eso hice. Cruzarme la cara a las siete de la mañana. No sería algo muy inteligente que hacer, pero al menos estaba despierto.

"¿Lovi? ¿Acabas de pegar a alguien? Ha sonado algo fuerte..." Preguntó el idiota al teléfono.

- Claro que no, subnormal profundo. ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer algo así?- Mentí con maestría.- Ahora dime qué quieres o te cuelgo.

"Ah, claro, pues verás..."

- Vee... _fratello_, ¿es Antonio?- El retrasado de Feliciano, tras haberse recuperado del golpe, me comenzó a dar toquecitos en el brazo con su dedo índice. Me sacaba de quicio, ese crío. Le aparté de una torta y negué con la cabeza.

- No, Feliciano, es la Duquesa de Alba_*****_, que quiere invitarnos a cenar.- Dije, con el mayor sarcasmo posible. Ya que... ¿quién iba a llamarme sino Antonio?

- ¡Veee! ¿La duquesa? ¡Guao! ¡He de avisar a Marcello!- Pareció no pillar mi sarcasmo... Y así, gritando como un subnormal, fue a despertar a nuestro hermano pequeño.

Si es que más subnormal no se podía ser. Hice un facepalm, y atendí a lo que el español me estaba contando.

"Y eso, Lovi... ¿Vendrás?" Dijo, con su alegre tono de voz.

...

¿Dónde estaba yo hoy? ¿En Retrasados Town? ¿Que acaso el idiota no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando con...?

Ah, no, claro. Que es imbécil. Tiendo a olvidarlo.

Le exigí que me lo repitiese todo. Y eso hizo.

- ¿...una fiesta?- Pregunté en cuanto acabó su resumen. Mi ceño fruncido hizo su aparición estelar.- ¿En serio, bastardo?

"Sii~ En casa de Francis, esta tarde a las seis."

- ¿En casa del bastardo del vino? ¿Por qué iba a querer ir yo a la estúpida mansión de ese pervertido sin escrúpulos?

"Bueno~ estoy yo~ ¿vendrías por mí?"

- Q... ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Quién iría por ti a ninguna parte!?- En ese momento sí que me alegré en serio de que Antonio no estuviese delante mío. Juraría que mi cara estaba tan roja y brillante como un semáforo en rojo. Y eso era porque... me sonrojo fácilmente con cualquier cosa. No era porque él hubiese sugerido nada. Y es que... ¿por qué el muy imbécil siempre hacía cosas que le hacían parecer mi novio? Le odio.

Además, nunca sería mi novio, ya que el otro día dijo algo como "Lovi es tan lindo~ es como de la familia~" o algo así. Le oí mientras hablaba por teléfono. Pues que le den. Él tampoco me gusta.

E... en serio, ¡no me gusta! Vale que sea el hombre más sexy de todo el campus, pero eso no quiere decir que piense en él por las noches ni nada por el estilo.

Porque no lo hacía. En serio. Para nada.

"Daw... pues si no es por mí... habrá mucha buena comida. Tomates~"

- Oh... Ahora sí hablamos, Antonio. Ahora sí hablamos.

"¿Irás?" Noté la alegría en su voz.

- Eh... bueno, sólo si me llevas tú. No voy a ir a ese picadero del mal yo sólo...- No era que quisiese ir con él, para que te quede claro.

"¡Claro que te llevo! El requisito de la fiesta es que tenemos que llevar una pareja~ Te recogeré a las cinco y media, ¿vale?"

Pareja... así que Antonio quería que yo fuese su pareja... eso era... bueno...

- Eh... vale, bastardo. No tardes. Oh, y... eh...

"Ah, trae a Marcello también. Peter va, así que se lo pasará bien~" Me interrumpió. Fruncí el ceño. Bueno, si era Marcello estaba bien, supongo.

- Claro... pero...

"Ah, y trae a Feli también~" Entonces, el tono alegre y empalagoso del español se multiplicó por cuatro.

Me cago en mis cojones. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ya me parecía raro a mí que ese idiota no le hubiese mencionado antes. Entrecerré los ojos con furia asesina, y colgué con violencia, muy cabreado. Iba a ir a esa fiesta su puta madre. Que no se le ocurriera venir aquí a recogernos. Le castraba.

Me senté en la cama deshecha, y miré al infinito, muy molesto. ¿Por qué todos querrían ver al idiota de Feliciano en vez de a mí? Bueno... era cierto que me solía comportar como un pequeño bastardo todo el tiempo, pero... no sé, últimamente era más amable con el idiota de Antonio... porque bueno, él... él me... eh...

Él... agh, maldita sea, no puedo decirlo. Te jodes.

- ¡Lovino!- Hablando de Feliciano, ahí estaba. Arrastrando a Marcello, quien iba medio dormido. ¿Qué demonios?

- Lovino... ¿qué dice Feliciano de la duquesa de Alba y una fiesta...?- Preguntó el pequeño, restregándose los ojos con la manga de su pijama demasiado grande. Tenía los ojos semicerrados y una cara de dormido que tiraba para atrás.

Me cago en...

Puse los ojos en blanco y me tumbé, con una maldición.

Realmente estaba rodeado de idiotas.

**X X X X**

Pov Alemania

Las diez de la mañana

Hacía frío. El parque estaba desierto, a excepción de algunos pocos viandantes que paseaban a sus mascotas.

Yo hacía lo mismo. Mi gran pastor alemán, macho, negro con manchas uniformes de color castaño, llamado Gildo, trotaba a buen ritmo mientras yo le seguía haciendo footing.

El aire frío me cortaba la cara. No sentía las orejas, y mis brazos desprotegidos estaban congelados. Pero poco importaba mientras no me parase; si lo hacía sería bastante peor.

Un buen día, según mi opinión, comenzaba con un buen desayuno, mientras leía el periódico o escuchaba las noticias en la radio o la televisión. Después, dos horas de entrenamiento matutino, no importaba si llovía o nevaba. Y todo eso, sin pausas.

Eso pensaba yo. Aunque mi hermano Gilbert, al contrario que yo, piensa que eso es demasiado trabajo, y se queda en la cama hasta bien entrada la tarde. Me costaba trabajo comprender cómo alguien que en su juventud fue tan hiperactivo se hubiese convertido en alguien tan vago.

Dejé esos pensamientos aparte y me concentré en el camino frente a mí. Unos pocos metros más y ya estaría en casa. Mi respiración estaba acompasada de modo correcto, y no me sentía tan cansado como otros días. Sentía que era capaz de dar otra vuelta al vecindario sin problemas. Pero probablemente Gildo no lo hubiese soportado.

Y de todas formas, forzar tanto el cuerpo puede llegar a ser malo, por lo que al llegar al portal de mi casa decidí dejarlo estar y subir a ducharme. Busqué las llaves en mi bolsillo, casi jadeando por el repentino parón. Podía ver mi respiración condensada si alzaba un poco la vista. Realmente era un día frío.

Entré en casa, desaté al perro y fui a darme una ducha. Me dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño cuando una voz me llamó desde el salón.

- ¡Weest! ¡Qué bien que has llegado! ¡El grandioso yo te echaba en falta!

- _Bruder_... ¿hace cuánto que estás despierto?- Entré en el cuarto y me lo encontré hablando por teléfono. Aún tenía el pijama puesto, y los pies desnudos apoyados en la mesa de cristal.

- Francis me llamó por teléfono a las nueve, el muy cabrón. Me dijo algo, pero estaba demasiado dormido como para poder comprender sus para nada grandiosas palabras. En fin, que le colgué. Y luego, cuando volvía a la cama, la marimacho me envió un mensaje al móvil, y tras mensajearnos un poco acabó por llamarme... No, no, Elizabeta, no eres una marimacho... ... Si, vale, te he llamado yo... ... No, no lo digo para dejarte por debajo... no grites, mujer; tranquila.

Suspiré. Así que eso era lo que había pasado. Le observé volver a su conversación y, viendo que ya no necesitaba mi presencia, fui a ducharme.

Antes de meterme bajo el grifo siempre hago unas cuantas flexiones. Es bueno para los músculos. Ese día tampoco fue una excepción. Hice treinta flexiones y procedí a quitarme la ropa. Observé mis músculos por un segundo y luego abrí el grifo. El agua helada me hizo estremecer, pero me relajé casi al instante.

Mientras disfrutaba con la ducha fría podía escuchar los gritos de mi hermano.

- ¡Que no! ¡Que no vas a ir con ese gafotas desgraciado! ... ¡Mereces ir con alguien más grandioso, eso es todo! ... ...No, no me refería a mí, pero si insistes... ¡Espera, espera, no cuelgues! ¡Podemos hablarlo con calma!

Realmente eran como un par de niños. A ver si algún día se dicen las cosas a la primera, sin dar tantos rodeos. Salí de la ducha y me sequé rápidamente con una toalla. Tenía que ponerme ropa si no quería pillar un resfriado.

Me había puesto los pantalones cuando escuché la German Anthem.

Era el tono de mensajes de mi móvil, por lo que fui presto a cogerlo.

Era un mensaje de Feliciano.

"_De: Feliciano Vargas_

_Lud! Lud! Nos han invitado a una fiesta! Y piden acompañante!_

_Recibido el: 24/12/2012 a las: 10:15:44_"

Suspiré nuevamente. Hablando de niños... ni siquiera me lo pedía directamente. Aunque quizás era algo que debía sobreentenderse... ya que eramos pareja.

Y si lo pensaba bien... una fiesta en la que tienes que llevar a alguien. Algo así sólo podía ser cosa de Francis. Eso explicaría por qué llamó a mi hermano esta mañana. Eso le pregunté a Feliciano. Me respondió con esto:

"_De: Feliciano Vargas_

_Vee! Lud puede leer mi mente!_

_Recibido el: 24/12/2012 a las: 10:18:01_"

Entonces tenía razón. Iba a decirle algo, pero entonces me llegó un nuevo mensaje.

"_De: Feliciano Vargas_

_Puedes venir, verdad? Per favore? 3_

_Recibido el: 24/12/2012 a las: 10:18:55_"

Casi podía ver su cara de cachorro apaleado mientras decía eso. Siempre conseguía convencerme de casi cualquier cosa con esa cara. Me sonrojé ligeramente, y le pregunté a qué hora debía ir a buscarle. Pasó un buen rato antes de recibir como contestación un mensaje bastante extraño.

"_De: Feliciano Vargas_

_Ni se te ocurra venir, bastardo de las narices. Como lo hagas te castro!_

_Recibido el: 24/12/2012 a las: 10:23:14_"

Parpadeé un poco, confuso. Aunque casi al segundo comprendí que quien me había enviado aquello no podía ser otro que Lovino. El hermano mayor de Feliciano; no parecía haber acabado de aceptar nuestro... ehm... noviazgo. Y eso que llevábamos casi diez meses.

El móvil volvió a sonar.

"_De: Feliciano Vargas_

_Perdona, Lud! Lovino me quitó el móvil. Ven a las 5:30 Grazie~ Ti amo!_

_Recibido el: 24/12/2012 a las: 10:24:21_"

Me sonrojé aún más mientras respondía con un corto "Ahí estaré". Aún no me acostumbraba a sus inacabables muestras de afecto. Temía ser demasiado serio, porque... él era tan amoroso... Pero ya me había dicho que no me preocupase. No podía evitarlo, aún así... aunque en realidad... quizás sólo me sentía algo bloqueado porque no había recibido mucho amor en mi vida. El único que me había tratado con "cariño" había sido mi hermano. Aunque su, como dije antes, "cariño", estaba lejos de ser agradable. Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños él quería jugar a los médicos. Él sería el médico y yo, el paciente con la plaga. Todo parecía bastante normal hasta que sacó un bote de sanguijuelas y me las quiso poner en el brazo._*****_

Teníamos, él diez años, yo cinco. Aún no me olvido de aquello...

Pero divago.

Debía prepararme para la fiesta de la tarde. Entré al salón para hablar con Gilbert acerca de ello. Había dejado el teléfono ya, pero parecía enfadado.

- _Bruder_...

- ¡Esa zorra me ha colgado!- Gritó.- ¡Sólo porque le dije que ese señorito podrido es una nenaza cobarde y debilucha!

- Bueno, a nadie le gusta que insulten así a su novio...

- ¡No es su novio!- Se puso de pie en el sofá y se golpeó el pecho.- ¿¡Crees que el grandioso yo hubiera permitido algo así!? _Nein!_ ¡Yo estaré siempre ahí para intentar frustrar los intentos de declaración de ese piltrafa!

- ¡No intervengas en las vidas sentimentales de otras personas sólo porque te plazca!- Dije, con voz potente y seria.

- No lo entiendes, West... él no la merece...- Hizo un puchero y se dejó caer con fuerza en el asiento.

Suspiré, cansado. Pero no había olvidado el por qué quería hablar con él. Me senté a su lado y le obligué a prestarme atención.

- Bruder... ¿No recuerdas que Francis te haya hablado de alguna fiesta esta mañana?

El inmediato brillo emocionado de sus ojos me indicó que de algo le sonaba.

Bien, esto sería rápido y sencillo de discutir. O eso esperaba.

**X X X X**

Pov Japón

Las dos de la tarde

"¡Te estoy diciendo que no iré, aru! ¡Tengo un examen el lunes!" Gritó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- Pero eso sería una descortesía... Francis-san te ha llamado específicamente para que le lleves un poco de tu deliciosa comida.- Puntualicé, sin perder la calma.

"Ya, claro... mi comida es un asco hasta que ese pijo decide dar una fiesta. ¡Pues me niego, aru! ¡Tengo dignidad aru!"

Realmente, mi proclamado hermano mayor podía llegar a ser muy obstinado. Pero como que mi nombre era Kiku Honda que iba a convencerle.

- No es cierto. Sabes que a todos nos encanta lo que cocinas.- Insistí.- Y no haría falta que te quedases demasiado tiempo. Lo único que tendrías que hacer sería pasarte, darle la comida que te pide, y luego volver al piso a estudiar.

"Hmmm... es cierto que puedo irme enseguida, pero... para entrar al recinto necesito una pareja, ¿no, aru? No tengo a nadie con quien ir aru. Im Yong Soo está de guarda, Mei va con Hong, y Kim no quiere ir por nada del mundo. Y si va, irá con Tao, aru."

- Puedes asistir acompañado de Iván.- Le sugerí.

"¡Ni hablar aru! ¡No pienso ir con él aru! ¿Qué dirían todos si me ven aparecer con él?" La voz enojada de Yao resonó en mis oídos, y me pareció escuchar otra voz distinta.

"¿Con quién hablas, Yao?" Era una voz más suave y calmada, pero pude reconocerla sin inconvenientes. Era Iván.

"¡Aiyaa! ¡Qué susto, aru! Es... es mi hermano Kiku, aru. De todos modos, no vuelvas a aparecer así detrás de mí aru."

"Pero es que no entendía este problema... y quisiera que me lo explicaras~"

"¡Aiyaa! N... ¡no me agarres así! ¡Aquí no, aru!" Sonreí levemente. Entendía la situación perfectamente. Yao, por su parte, seguía gritando. "¡Kiku! ¡Ya... ya veremos si voy o no! ¡Pero no esperes mucho aru!"

Acto seguido escuché un ruido sordo y el pitido rítmico del teléfono comunicando. Había colgado.

Resoplé, algo contrariado, mientras colocaba el aparato de regreso en su lugar. Había hecho todo lo posible. Aunque ya selo dije a Francis-san... Que tomaría las medidas necesarias. Quizás tampoco estaba esperando que hiciese gran cosa...

Pero pensar de una manera tan negativa era imperdonable. Lo lograría, y Francis-san estaría alegre por ello. Después de todo, mi regalo era ese: invitar a toda mi familia. Si no lo conseguía, tendría que comprarle algo...

Regresé al salón con lentitud, a la vez que repasaba en mi cabeza todo lo que debía hacer antes de las seis; hora de la fiesta.

Había estudiado para el examen del jueves. Había lavado y puesto toda la ropa en su sitio correspondiente. Había recogido los platos y había rellenado el lavavajillas. Había limpiado el salón y tenía los restos de la comida guardados en la nevera con papel transparente. Le había dado de comer a Tama, mi gato. También a mi conejo y a mi Cuy_*****_. Todo estaba hecho.

Ahora sólo faltaba lidiar con el invitado en mi salón.

- Regresé, Heracles-san. ¿Estás cómodo en el kotatsu?- Pregunté mientras entraba en el cuarto. El griego estaba recostado en la mesa, engullendo dulces japoneses y mandarinas. Me senté frente a él.

- Ah... Kiku. Estoy bien.- Me respondió, con una sonrisa y su lentitud característica.- ¿Qué tal con... tu familia?

- Hago todo lo que puedo.- Expliqué.- Creo que les he convencido a casi todos. Sólo faltaría Kim. No sé si voy a poder convencerla...

- Esa vietnamita obstinada... podrás.- Me dijo, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.- Eres genial.

- Ah... eh... no es para tanto.- Contesté, ruborizado. Heracles-san siempre me decía ese tipo de cosas. Y ahora me estaba mirando con ojos extraños. Noté mariposas en mi estómago por un segundo, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese hacer ningún movimiento sonó el teléfono. No sé si me sentí aliviado o molesto.- Ah, qué contrariedad... Iré a cogerlo. Vuelvo enseguida, Heracles-san.

Realmente... estaba siendo un día muy ajetreado. Y lo que me quedaba no era poco. ¿Por qué habría accedido a asistir a aquella fiesta? Yo ya estaba cansado...

- _Moshi moshi_.- Descolgué el auricular, y una voz femenina me recibió con entusiasmo.

"¡Kiku~! ¡Hola! Soy Elizabeta~!"

- Oh, Elizabeta-chan. ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada?

"Sólo era para decirte que tengo mi Nikon casi preparada y con espacio de sobra para tomar montones de fotos de ukes desprevenidos~"

- Ya veo. Mi mejor cámara ya está preparada.- Anuncié; mi tono de voz había cambiado a uno mucho más profesional en cuestión de instantes.- ¿Tienes la lista de invitados?

"Francis me la cambió por unas fotos de Arthur sin camisa, fué fácil conseguirlas. Feli-chan está invitado, por lo que su novio Ludwig también irá. Hay que cubrirlos, esta noche promete ser larga. Ah, pero preferiría centrarme más en Arthur y Alfred. Quizás la cosa se anime con un poco de alcohol."

- ¿Les damos un empujón?- Sugerí, empezando a emocionarme.

"En eso mismo estaba pensando~ Ah, y me he enterado de que Antonio planea invitar a Lovino~"

- Si esos datos son correctos, no debemos perderlos de vista. Hay que evitar dejar ningún frente desprotegido. ¿Alguna pareja más?

"Sí. Feliks y Toris. No debemos descuidarlos... aunque será fácil tomarles fotos, ese polaco es muy pegajoso~" Rió malévolamente. "También van los nórdicos. Prestaría más atención a Tino y a su novio... ¿Su, se llamaba?"

- No, eso es un mote. Su nombre es Berwald. Si va tanta gente vamos a estar bastante ocupados.

"Ya lo sé~ ¿No es genial? Oh, por cierto, ¿Yao va?"

- Creo que irá con Iván-san... pero no estoy seguro. En caso de que sea así, habría que tomar algunos vídeos. Ah... me gustaría tener más manos. O saber hacer el _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu...__*****_- Suspiré emocionado. El motivo por el cual había querido asistir a la fiesta me había sido recordado.

"Tan otaku como siempre. Me alegro de tenerte en el equipo de periodismo conmigo~ ¿Tú irás con Heracles?"

- En efecto, ha venido esta mañana expresamente a preguntarme.

"¿Debería fotografiarte a tí también?" Rió. Yo me sonrojé.

- ¡Claro que no! Pero quizás debas ser tú la fotografiada, Elizabeta-chan... ¿no irás con Gilbert-san?

Hubo un silencio pesado. Me preocupé por si la línea se había cortado repentinamente, pero su voz enseguida regresó; mordaz y seria.

"No. Iré con Roderich."

- ¿Con Roderich-san?- Me sorprendí.- Pero pensé que...

"Sé lo que pensabas, querido. Esta mañana le mandé un mensaje al "señor" Beilschmidt, para preguntarle si tenía pareja para la fiesta... pero me dijo que no necesitaba a nadie. Ni se le ocurrió pedírmelo a mí. Maldito niñato... no sé qué le puedo ver... es un idiota, egocéntrico, egoísta, narcisista, estúpido..."

- Bueno, bueno, haya calma.- Intenté tranquilizarla. Parecía bastante alterada.

"Oh, lo siento, Kiku. Tengo que dejarte. La cámara y los carretes no se acabarán de preparar solos."

- Ciertamente. Nos vemos esta noche. _Mata ne_.

"_Vizslat~!_" Se despidió la húngara.

Colgué el aparato y regresé al salón, ya más emocionado. Heracles-san me sonrió con dulzura.

- _Jaire_, Kiku.

- Hola.- Sonreí a mi vez. Iba a sentarme, pero entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta, para frustración mía.- Ah... ¿por qué todo el mundo se centra en llamarme hoy? Mis disculpas, Heracles-san.

Algo angustiado, abrí la puerta. Un hombre alto, de piel morena y con la cara cubierta con una máscara esperaba fuera. Me saludó con una voz grave y profunda.

- Eh... Hola, Kiku.

- Sadiq-san...- Me sorprendí. No solía venir a mi casa muy a menudo. Solía llamarme, pero...

- Sí, soy yo. Esto... me preguntaba si... ¿tú irás a la fiesta de Francis esta tarde?

- En efecto, asistiré.

- Bueno, pues... me preguntaba si... ¿tienes pareja para ir?

Parpadeé, sorprendido. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Podría conllevar algunos problemas...

**X X X X**

Pov Lituania

Las cinco de la tarde

- ¡Soy un avión! ¡Pium, pium, pium! ¡Y ahora me sumergiré en el mar! ¡Dokyuuuun!

- ¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de hacer el tonto, Feliks!? ¡Tenemos prisa, mucha prisa!- Grité, a punto de perder los nervios por decimoquinta vez aquella tarde.- ¡Y los aviones no se sumergen!

- Ah, pero, como que estoy en la bañera. Estoy, así, totalmente sumergido ya.- Me respondió el polaco, con una sonrisa juguetona.

- Sólo date prisa, ¿quieres?- Suspiré, cerrando los ojos. Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza... me puse los dedos en las sienes y masajeé un poco.

¿A qué persona en su sano juicio se le ocurría darse un relajante baño de burbujas una hora antes de irse a una fiesta? A Feliks Lucasiewicz, por supuesto. ¡Era tan exasperante, ese chico!

- Hmm... Tienes razón, o sea, debería ser un lindo submarino. Totalmente.

- ¡Pero hazme caso cuando te hablo!

- Ven a bañarte conmigo, Toris~- Me dijo, abriendo los brazos en mi dirección. Como respuesta, cerré la puerta del baño. Él se enfadó.- ¡Osea, como que me estás dejando aquí, con la palabra en la boca! ¡Qué superborde! ¡Pero no cierres! ¿Y si me pasa, osea, algo? ¡Toris!

Le ignoré y fui a acabar de vestirme. Al pasar por el salón vi a Edward y a Raivis, mis compañeros de piso, al ordenador. Raivis aún iba en pijama, y Edward iba con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta en la que ponía "I Love Ikea"**_*_**.

... Hablando de gente exasperante. ¿¡Qué estaban haciendo!?

- ¡Edward! ¿¡Qué hacéis al ordenador!? ¡Queda una hora para la fiesta de Francis, y aún estáis con ropa de estar por casa!- Les dije, avanzando hacia ellos.

- Cálmate, Toris.- Me ordenó el estonio, totalmente tranquilo.- La fiesta es a las siete, ¿verdad? Tardamos tres cuartos de hora en llegar a la casa de Francis si vamos en coche. Si le añadimos a ese tiempo quince minutos de ir a recoger a las hermanas del señor Iván, tardamos una hora en llegar. Y son las cinco. Eso nos da una hora de margen, ¿verdad? Está todo calculado.

- Eh... ¿la fiesta no era a las seis?- Pregunté, asombrado ante los cálculos de mi amigo.- ¿Y cómo has calculado todo eso?

- Raivis dice que es a las siete, y yo me fio de él. Y me he sacado las distancias del Google Earth, y las he calculado con el rendimiento y velocidad de nuestro coche. Nada puede salir mal si yo trabajo en ello.

- Increíble, Edward...- El pequeño Raivis brillaba de emoción, aunque seguía temblando, como siempre.

- No es nada.- Edward sonrió con suficiencia, y se ajustó las gafas mientras se volvía hacia mí.- De todas formas, me preocuparía más por ese novio polaco tuyo, Toris.

- N... ¡No es mi novio!- Repliqué, sonrojándome al instante.

- No creo yo que los amigos se vayan besando por ahí como si nada.

- ¡Eso fue porque...! Eh... um... ¿Qué estáis haciendo?- Intenté desviar el tema con una sonrisa nerviosa, y me fijé en la pantalla del ordenador. Una pestaña abierta ocupaba toda la pantalla.

- Estoy hablando con Tino por Skype. Ahora se ha ido un segundo, pero puedes saludarle en cuanto regrese.

En efecto, lo que estaba abierto era el Skype. Podía leer el nombre de usuario. "Tino Väinämöine y Berwald Oxenstierna". Vaya, compartían cuenta. Eso era muy lindo. Feliks también hacía algo así conmigo... él tenía una cuenta propia y luego... usurpaba la mía.

Se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la pantalla, y enseguida pudimos ver al finlandés, que se sentaba en una de las dos sillas vacías que se podían ver en la pantalla. Acto seguido, un hombre bastante más grande que él apareció y se sentó a su lado.

"He vuelto~ Hanatamago tenía hambre~ Y esta vez me he traído a Su conmigo." Tino sonrió ampliamente, y entonces pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia. Me saludó efusivamente con la mano." ¡Oh, hola, Toris! ¡Hyvää Joulua~!

- Linksmu Kaledu a ti también, amigo. Y a Berwald también.- Sonreí al fijarme más detenidamente en la casa de la pareja. Estaba decorada con montones de espumillón. Una enorme chimenea con restos de madera quemada, guirnaldas, y lo mejor de todo; un árbol de Navidad inmenso. Eso me recordaba que nosotros no teníamos un árbol... propiamente dicho. Bueno, teníamos esa... cosa... que Raivis hizo con botellas de cerveza, que parecía más o menos un árbol. Algo era algo... éramos pobres, qué se le iba a hacer...

"Hm. A t' t'mbi'n." Me respondió el intimidante sueco. Acortaba tanto las palabras que me costaba entenderle de vez en cuando. Pero esta vez sí le había entendido, por lo que sonreí.

"¿Qué tal vais para la fiesta? Tenéis todos pareja, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Tino.

- Vamos genial, gracias.- Respondió Edward, poniendo su sonrisa de comercial. Raivis, sin embargo, dio un respingo y comenzó a temblar más fuerte de lo que lo estaba haciendo antes.

- ¡Eso lo dices porque Iván te ha puesto con su hermana Yekaterina, que es muy amable! ¡A mí me ha obligado a ir con Nataliya, y tengo mucho miedo!

"¿Os ha obligado? ¿Qué queréis decir?"

- Como Iván quiere que sus hermanas vayan a la fiesta, pero ellas no tienen pareja, les ha obligado a estos dos a ir.- Le dije a Tino, con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Yo voy con Feliks, que ahora mismo está en la bañera...

- ¡Nataliya va a matarme! ¡Tengo miedo, Edward!- Lloriqueó el letón.

Yo no veía nada malo en ir con Nataliya. Es una chica muy hermosa y grácil. Quizás algo tímida, pero... Antes de empezar yo a salir con Feliks le pedí una cita, y ella aceptó. ¡Hasta me dio la mano! Fue tan bonito... aunque después, mis dedos estaban completamente rotos... no sé cómo pudo pasar...

- Tampoco es tan malo, Raivis. No va a matarte, tranquilo.- Dijo Edward, tratando de calmarle.

- ¡Entonces cámbiame la pareja!

- De eso nada.

- ¡Nooooo! ¡Sabía que iba a pasarme algo malo!- Ahora sí; Raivis estaba llorando a lágrima viva. Yo decidí retirarme.

- Bueno... creo que iré a sacar a Feliks de la bañera. Se nos hace tarde.- Anuncié.

Al darme la vuelta, me encontré con un par de labios puestos contra los míos, y un par de brazos agarrándome con entusiasmo. Abrí los ojos al máximo debido a la sorpresa, y pude notar cómo mi rostro empezaba a recalentarse. Era Feliks.

- Tee-hee~- Rió al separarse de mí.- Como que ya estoy fuera. Bañarse sólo es así como que, totalmente aburrido. Superaburrido de la muerte. Así que me di prisa. Es que si no estás tú, Toris, no tengo nadie a quien ahogar, y se me hace, así como que, osea, tedioso.- El polaco llevaba una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura. Evité mirar más abajo de ese punto, más bien para evitar sonrojarme más aún.

- A veces me pregunto si me quieres o me odias...- Suspiré, rojo como un tomate. Él volvió a reírse.

- Ay... ¡pero claro que te amo, tonto! ¿Cómo podría cambiar las bombillas de mi casa sin ti? Osea, por ponerte un ejemplo.

- Mira... mejor vamos a ponerte algo de ropa. Aún nos quedan tres cuartos de hora antes de irnos, pero conociéndote se nos hará tarde igualmente.- Dije, empujándole hacia mi cuarto.

"¿Media hora? No sabía que vivíais tan cerca de Francis... que envidia." Dijo Tino desde el otro lado del ordenador.

- ¿Hm? ¿Por qué dices eso?- Edward levantó una ceja mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Raivis, que seguía llorando.

"Bueno... quedan tres cuartos de hora hasta las seis. Si tenéis ese mismo tiempo de margen, es que vivís prácticamente al lado, ¿no? Su y yo nos vamos a tener que ir ya porque vemos que hay tráfico y no sé si llegaremos a la hora..."

- ¿Eh? ¿Las seis?- Edward se levantó de la silla, alarmado.- Pero... ¿la fiesta no era a las siete?

"¿Moi? No, era a las seis..."

"Tino. V'monos ya. 'S tarde." Berwald tiró suavemente de su pareja, con un deje de agobio en su mirada. El finlandés asintió con la cabeza y se despidió, con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, pues nos vemos allí~ Hasta ahora~" Y dicho esto, su Webcam se apagó.

- Raivis... ¿no me habías dicho que la fiesta era a las seis?- Preguntó Edward, nervioso.

- Eh... yo... a mí el señor Iván me dijo que...

- Eso quiere decir que... ¿llegamos, osea, tarde?- Feliks no parecía muy preocupado.

Edward me miró. Yo miré a Edward. Raivis nos miró a nosotros y nosotros le miramos a él. Feliks, quien seguía semidesnudo, se rió.

La habíamos fastidiado pero bien.

- Iván nos va a matar...- Dije, temblando. Ya podía ver su mirada glacial y su risa sobre nosotros. El pánico me invadió.

Pero no era lo peor. Raivis se había desmayado.

- ¡Raiviiiis!- Edward y yo gritamos su nombre, llamándole y sacudiéndole por si así despertaba. Pero no lo hizo. Había dejado de temblar.

Realmente estábamos muertos.

* * *

_**Traducciones:**_

_Fratello_ - (Italiano) Hermano.

_Figlio di puttana_ - (Italiano) Hijo de puta.

_Per favore_ - (Italiano) Por favor.

_Grazie, ti amo_ - (Italiano) Gracias, te amo.

_Bruder_ - (Alemán) Hermano.

_Nein_ - (Alemán) No.

_Moshi moshi_ - (Japonés) Frase para contestar el teléfono, parecida a "¿Dígame?"

_Mata ne_ - (Japonés) Hasta luego.

_Vizslat_ - (Húngaro) Adiós.

_Jaire_ - (Griego) Lo escribí tal y como se pronuncia. Significa Hola.

_Hyvää Joulua_ - (Finlandés) Feliz Navidad.

_Linksmu Kaledu_ - (Lituano) - Feliz Navidad.

_**Curiosidades:**_

_* Duquesa de Alba - Persona bastante importante en España, conocida por salir en programas del corazón y por tener más títulos nobiliarios que la reina de Inglaterra._

_* Con este recuerdo de Ludwig hago referencia a una de las tiras de una grandiosa autora de DeviantArt, Arkham-Insanity; Chibi Prussia Diaries. Podéis buscar las tiras en DA y deleitaros un rato; son grandiosas. Aunque están en inglés... espero que eso no sea un problema. ^^U_

_* Un Cuy es un animal pequeño parecido a un hámster; es blando y peludito. En un capítulo del anime de Hetalia se ve que Japón posee uno, al igual que un conejo. En Nekotalia se ve que también tiene un gato, negro, que sí que se llama Tama._

_* Para quien no haya visto Naruto, el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu es una técnica para hacer clones de tí mismo._

_* A Estonia se le ha visto en el manga de Hetalia con esta camiseta; me pareció lindo hacérsela llevar también aquí._

**Jo, esto es un monstruo! D': Y aún no está acabado... Venga, subiré otro más y espero que así lo acabe. Mis disculpas nuevamente por esta cosa tan larga que es más bien una introducción... y parece relleno. XDDD**

**Aún así, espero que os haya gustado, y que os hayáis hecho una idea de las parejas que saldrán en el siguiente capítulo... ^^U**

**En fin... os dejo con un chiste de polacos que salió en la serie y me hizo gracia: ¿Cuántos polacos hacen falta para cambiar una bombilla? Dos; uno para mantener la bombilla sujeta mientras está parado en una mesa o similar, y otro para girar cualquiera que sea la superficie en la que está parado el primero. :P**

**Dejar review no cuesta nada~**

**Nos vemos! :D**


	2. Fin de la fiesta

Yaay~ hola de nuevo~ aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, (y el último), del fic~ soy feliz de poder acabarlo por fin, ha resultado ser super largo~ xD

En fin, espero que os guste~ :B

* * *

Pov Francia

Las seis de la tarde

_Bonjour_~ Ten una feliz bienvenida a mi fiesta de Navidad~

Yo, Francis Bonnefoy, me ocuparé de que disfrutes de las mejores comodidades y delicias en esta mi mansión~

Pásatelo bien y déjate llevar por la música~

...

Si, creo que como discurso de bienvenida está más o menos bien. Ahora sólo tenía que recordar sonreír como si todos fueran mis mejores amigos y procurar que no hubiesen problemas desagradables.

Tenía que hacer una fiesta mucho mejor que la que Alfred hizo el año pasado. Ese criajo me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que jamás sería capaz de hacer algo tan grande y espectacular como su fiesta, y que no me invitaba porque siempre asusto a sus invitadas. ¡Pues iba a vengarme! ¡Haría la mejor celebración de todos los tiempos y no iba a invitarle! Y entonces, cuando Al estuviese rogando clemencia, le cogería de la cintura delicadamente y...

Oh, bueno, que no le había invitado, cierto. Pero ya pensaría en algo para...

- Señorito Bonnefoy, los invitados están llegando.- Una de las criadas me llamó la atención desde el pasillo. Perfecto, a trabajar. Dejé de mirarme en el espejo y me dispuse a irme del cuarto; estaba claro que estaba perfecto con ese frac.

Agarré una rosa del jarrón más cercano y se la di a la sirvienta, guiñándole un ojo. Ella se sonrojó. Mi servicio es tan lindo~

Al llegar al recibidor y abrir la puerta, pude ver quienes eran los recién llegados.

- Hola Francis~- Un niño de apenas trece años me saludó con una sonrisa enérgica y jovial.- Era Peter Kirkland, hermano de Arthur Kirkland. Éste último estaba ahí también, al lado de... Vaya, esto sí que era una sorpresa. Era Matthew Williams, el hermano gemelo de Alfred~ No pensaba que fuera a traerle de verdad.

- Vaya, vaya~ pero si es el pequeño Kirkland~ tan puntual como siempre.- Le sonreí al chico, haciendo un lindo movimiento con mi cabeza para hacer ondear mi hermosa melena rubia. Luego, miré a Arthur.- Aunque en realidad... no son las seis en punto; faltan dos minutos.

- _Shut up, idiot_.- Gruñó él. Era tan lindo... esas cejas tenían algo que me gustaba, a pesar de ser el mayor atentado contra el buen gusto que jamás había visto.

- Hola, Francis.- Matthew me saludó. También era muy lindo~ Ah, mis primeros invitados eran casi los mejores~

Peter entró corriendo en la casa, sin que le hubiera yo dicho nada. Aunque no me importaba; era un niño... ¿qué mal podría hacer? Todo lo que podía ser roto lo había guardado antes de que nadie llegase.

Bueno, ahora la fiesta había dado comienzo oficialmente, ya que el primer invitado había entrado~

Ahora sólo me queda esperar a que Alfred me llame. Un estadounidense hiperactivo como él no podría quedarse en su casa sin hacer nada si había una fiesta. Aunque me dijeron que se había comprado un nuevo videojuego de zombies... bueno, no creo que deba preocuparme mucho. Llamará, seguro. Paciencia, Francis...

- Bien, mes amis, gracias por venir~ espero que disfrutéis de vuestra estancia y todo eso~- Dije, mirando si tenían algún regalo. Era uno de los requisitos de entrada, pero conociendo al cejotas de Arthur, seguramente no lo habría traído...

- Toma, idiota.- Me dijo él, ofreciéndome un paquete bastante grande envuelto en papel verde brillante. Se lo di a una de las sirvientas para que lo guardase en alguna parte.

- Merci, Francis...- Matthew me sonrió mientras entraba junto con Arthur para seguir al pequeño Peter. Era tan lindo que le lancé un beso cargado de _amour_~ No pude evitarlo~ y valió la pena, porque se puso muy colorado~

Entonces, al asomarme al jardín, vi que llegaba más gente. Sonreí lascivamente cuando pude distinguir a Roderich Edelstein, el rey de la puntualidad. Iba acompañado por la dulce Elizabeta, para mi desconcierto. Si esos dos iban juntos... ¿con quién iba Gilbert? Merde, y eso que le dije esta mañana a primera hora que la invitase... no me estaría escuchando.

También vi a Ludwig Beilschmidt, el segundo rey de la puntualidad, que iba un poco por detrás de él. Feliciano Vargas, el adorable italiano al que algún día quisiera violar, iba a su lado, cogiéndole de la mano. Que linda pareja.

- Buenas tardes, Bonnefoy.- Me saludó el austriaco al llegar a mi lado. Me ofreció una caja grande, y yo se la di a la sirvienta.- Trata eso con cuidado, puede estropearse si se mueve mucho.

Vaya~ ¿Qué sería?

Sin darme tiempo a preguntárselo, entró en la casa. Tan elocuente conmigo como siempre. Elizabeta parecía algo mortificada.

- _Mon amour_, ¿qué te tiene preocupada?- Pregunté, preocupado.- Es raro no ver tu amplia y hermosa sonrisa en un día como hoy. Es una fiesta, anímate, _oui?_

- Ya lo sé, Francis... es que... le he prometido a Roderich que me comportaré... y bueno, yo quería divertirme...

- ¡ESTOY AQUÍ PARA LIARLA PARDA!- Al escuchar eso, me volví, para ver a un albino con un par de botellas de cerveza en una mano. Estaba danzando en el césped de un modo bastante salvaje, y parecía acercarse más o menos haciendo la croqueta. El alma de la fiesta había llegado.

- ¿Ves lo que te decía, Francis? Yo quería hacer algo como eso...- La húngara suspiró, acariciando su cámara Nikon D5200.- Bueno, siempre me quedará el reportaje...

Bueno, tenía razón. Seguro que se lo pasaba bien grabando lo que fuera que quisiese grabar. No tenía mucha idea de lo que era, pero me lo iba a enseñar al día siguiente de tenerlo montado y editado. No podía esperar~

- ¡Ey, Franny! _Guten tag!_- Gilbert, lleno de césped y tierra, llegó hasta nosotros, con una malévola sonrisa.- ¿Dejas entrar a tu mejor amigo sin pareja?

- ¿Vienes sin pareja? ¡Pensé que tenías!- Eliza le miró con indignación.

- ¿Yo? ¿Pareja? ¡Qué va, kesesese!

- ¡Pero me dijiste que no querías ir conmigo! ¡Pensé que era porque tenías una!

- Oh, no, no la tengo. ¡No quiero ir contigo porque no te necesito! ¡Ni a ti ni a nadie! ¡Soy demasiado grandioso como para necesitar pareja!- Anunció mi amigo, alzando un dedo al cielo. La chica temblaba de furia, y me pareció ver que en su mano tenía una... ¿sartén?

Creo que el golpe se escuchó hasta en el vecindario contiguo.

En el fondo me da pena, el pobre...

- ¿Estás bien, Gil? ¿Necesitas una pomada anti-chichones o algo?- Le coloqué la mano en el hombro, viendo cómo se le hinchaba la frente.

- Nah, nada de mariconadas... esto no es nada, me los ha dado peores.- Sonrió como si realmente no le doliese nada.

Gilbert... no serás tan tonto y masoquista porque Elizabeta te lleva dando golpes de esos desde preescolar, ¿verdad? Esa duda me corroía como el ácido, pero no me atreví a decir nada para no enfadar a mi amigo.

- Si tú lo dices...- Suspiré.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- Dijo, frotándose la zona herida, la cual definitivamente se estaba comenzando a poner roja.

- Técnicamente no se podía pasar sin pareja... pero creo que ese chichón tuyo cuenta casi como persona, por lo que... pasa, venga.- Suspiré.

- ¡Grandioso! ¿¡Ves, West!? ¡Te dije que me dejaría pasar!- Gritó, mirando a su hermano, que había llegado donde nosotros.

- Vee~ ¡Hola, hermano Francis~! _Buon Natale!_- Feliciano me saludó agitando la mano con una enorme sonrisa. Tan mono como siempre~

- Hola, Francis. Disculpa a mi hermano. He traído unos libros como regalo de parte de los tres. Espero que te gusten.- Me dijo el alemán. Yo chasqueé la lengua. Se supone que no se debía decir el regalo, pero... bueno, qué importaba. Le puse mi mejor sonrisa y acepté el bulto pesado con agrado.

- Gracias, mes amis. Tenéis una pequeña merienda al fondo del pasillo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado~ _Bon appetit!_

- ¡Por fin! ¡El grandioso yo se moría de hambre! ¡Manduca, manduca!- Con esas palabras, mi albino amigo entró como una exhalación en la mansión.

- Por cierto, Feliciano...- Detuve al italiano antes de que entrase.- ¿Tus hermanos no vienen? No veo a Lovino ni a Marcello...

- Vee...- Su expresión cambió de alegre a preocupada en cuestión de segundos.- Se supone que Antonio debía recogerle a la misma hora que a nosotros, pero no vino... supongo que sólo llega tarde... aún así, Lovino no parecía tener ganas de venir, y eso me preocupa... espero que no se hayan peleado. Aunque bueno, supongo que acabarán apareciendo~ vee~

Dicho esto, les dejé marchar a la fiesta con una sonrisa genuina.

Suspiré al ver la enorme marabunta de gente que comenzaba a llegar. Tendría bastante trabajo por delante... ser anfitrión era algo duro.

Fui recibiendo a diversas personas; la hora se me pasó volando. Tino Väinämöine y Berwald Oxenstierna, la parejita amante de la Navidad, me dieron un regalo cada uno, ¡qué encanto! Uno tan lindo y el otro tan aterrador... pero hacían tan buena pareja que me daban envidia~

Kiku Honda llegó por las seis y cuarto; no me extraña ya que, aunque quiere ser siempre puntual, vive bastante lejos de mi casa. Y me sorprendí al ver que llegaba con dos personas; Heracles Karpusi y Sadiq Annan. Esos dos... siempre estaban peleándose; ese momento tampoco fue ninguna excepción. Kiku me rogó que les dejase pasar a los dos, porque si no se sentiría bastante mal por el pobre Sadiq. Pero en fin, pensé que sus peleas podrían servir como entretenimiento extra para mis invitados, así que les dejé pasar. Kiku me dio dos regalos y una bolsa de sushi como agradecimiento.

Y hablando de asiáticos, por ahí llegaba Yao, con un montón de cajas.

- No pienses que voy a quedarme aquí mucho rato aru. Sólo vine porque Kiku me dijo que querías comida aru.- Me dijo, con voz enojada. Ah~ nunca nos hemos llevado tan bien como me gustaría...

- Hola, Francis~ ¿Qué tal?- Iván, que acompañaba al chino, me sonrió con su dulzura característica. Otro con el que no tenía muchas de intentar nada. Y venía con Yao... uno tan bajito y el otro tan alto... me recordaban a Tino y a Berwald, pero... había algo en ellos que era diferente. No sabía el qué.

- Eh.. bueno, gracias por venir, Yao. Y gracias por la comida. Sé que tienes un examen importante así que lo aprecio mucho.

- Si, bueno... Kiku me convenció aru. Como es una fiesta me quedaré un ratito, pero nada más aru.- Después de decir eso, desapareció rápidamente de mi vista.

Casi al mismo tiempo, vi un coche bastante familiar aparcando.

¿No era el coche de Antonio?

Sí, no había dudas. Ese trasto viejo de color rojo que necesitaba un par de arreglos y reparaciones era reconocible en cualquier lugar. Qué mal gusto. Por su cumpleaños juro que le voy a regalar otro. La ciudad entera me agradecerá que no tengan que ver esa cosa jamás.

Y oh, sorpresa~ Había algo en el coche que se negaba a salir. El pequeño Marcello y Antonio, que ya habían salido del coche, tiraban de algo que había dentro. Se escuchaban gritos... ¿qué sería?

- ¡Y una soberana mierda! ¡No saldré, joder! ¡Yo me vuelvo a mi puta casa!

Ah. Lovino. Sólo podía él era capaz de decir tantos insultos en tan corto espacio de tiempo.

Y ahora Antonio había logrado sacarle del auto, y se lo había cargado a hombros, como si fuese un saco. El italiano pataleaba con furia y continuaba insultando al mundo en general. Qué divertido.

En el fondo, quedarse en la puerta no estaba tan mal. Podía ver cosas como estas~

- ¡Suéltame bastardo de mierda! ¡Puedo caminar sólo, joder!- Gritaba él. Todos los que estaban en el jardín les miraban con algo de miedo.

- No, no puedo, porque intentarás huír.- Le explicó Antonio, calmadamente.- Hola, Francis~

- ¡Chigiii! ¡Bájame, joder! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!- La cara de Lovino aumentaba en grado de horror a medida que se iban acercando a mí. Me reí internamente. Era tan lindo que me daban ganas de secuestrarle~

- Que no~ Te soltaré cuando estemos dentro~

- ¡Te maldigo, jodido cabrón!

Antonio entró en la casa rápidamente, dedicándome un saludo fugaz. Marcello me dio un paquete delgado.

- Es una película porno, creo.- El chaval me sonrió con inocencia. No entendía demasiado bien su forma de pensar... era un misterio.

- Eh... merci, Marcello. Dentro está Peter, así que pásatelo bien, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Eh? ¡Guay! ¡_Grazie~_!

Estuve un rato más recibiendo gente, hasta que el patio quedó vacío. Me dolían los pies; estos zapatos nuevos eran un infierno. Pensé en entrar, pero antes de que me pudiese dar la vuelta, vi como un coche negro aparcaba rápidamente delante de la valla, y como de él salían varias personas.

Reconocí enseguida a dos de mis compañeros de clase más frecuentes; Toris Lorinaitis y Feliks Licasiewicz. Por detrás, veía a las dos hermanas de Iván, Yekaterina la "grande", y Nataliya la hermosa. Iban acompañadas por... eh, dos hombres que no me sonaban demasiado. No les había visto muy a menudo por el campus. Uno de ellos iba con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de "I love Ikea", y el otro temblaba como una hoja y era más retaco que mi cocinero jefe, quien no debía superar al metro sesenta.

- ¡Francis, perdona por llegar tarde!- Me dijo Toris, con una mueca de cansancio. Realmente parecía agobiado. No sabía qué había ocurrido, pero... el pelo del polaco estaba mojado, uno de ellos iba con ropa informal, las damas parecían enfadadas, y el que temblaba parecía mortificado. Seguramente las habían pasado canutas. Nataliya estaba especialmente furiosa; no paraba de empujar al pequeño con algo afilado...

- ¡Maldito retaco! ¡Espero que aprecies tu vida porque te quedan pocos segundos de ella! ¡Como no me reúna con mi amado hermano en menos de dos minutos de juro que te mando al hospital! ¡Te cortaré tus partes nobles y se las daré de comer a los perros!

Ahora que me fijaba... eso era... ¿¡Un cuchillo!? _Sacrebleau!_

Miedo.

Tengo mucho miedo.

- Ten... tengan una agradable estancia.- Murmuré, sin atreverme ni siquiera a dirigirle la mirada a la bielorrusa. No iba a arriesgarme a perder mi hombría siendo yo tan joven...

Bueno, creo que ya estaba todo el mundo. Si llegaba alguien más, ya llamaría a la puerta o algo. Y ya eran casi las ocho, así que... nos vemos dentro~

X X X X

Pov España

Las ocho de la tarde

Fusosososo~ El jefe está muy feliz~

La fiesta de Francis es genial~ Jamás había visto un sitio tan bien decorado~ Estaba súper elegante~ Había espumillón por todas partes, un árbol enorme y precioso, y luces de colores en el techo~

Aunque lo mejor de todo es que Lovi estaba aquí~

Tuvimos que arrastrarle, pero bueno...

- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te dije que no quería venir! ¿¡Por qué me has traído, joder!?- Me gritó, nada más dejarle yo en el suelo. Me miró feo y se empezó a alejar de mí a paso rápido.

- Ah... ¡Lovi, espera!

- ¡No me sigas, joder! ¡Te odio, idiota!- Mi corazón lloró un poquito al escuchar eso, pero sólo un poquito, porque sabía que no hablaba en serio. Al menos, no del todo...

Le seguí durante un buen rato, llamándole y de vez en cuando agarrándole para que me hiciese caso. Después de todo, era mi pareja~

- Lovi, Lovi... venga, Lovi, no me ignores~

- ¿¡Qué pasa, joder!?- Me volvió a mirar mal. Yo sonreí lo mejor que pude y le cogí de la mano. Él se la quitó de encima enseguida, buu~

- Venga, no te enfades... yo quería que vinieses conmigo... si no vienes tú conmigo, no vale la pena...

- Ca... Cállate, imbécil.- Desvió la mirada, colorado como un tomate. ¡Qué lindo~!

- Venga, anímate~ Francis me dijo que tenía una mesa de aperitivos llena de platos hechos con tomates~ Sorbete de tomate, mermelada de tomate, magdalenas de tomate y albahaca~ Vamos a buscarla~- Reí al ver cómo Lovi recuperaba enseguida la compostura y miraba a su alrededor con desesperación. Tendría mucha hambre~ fusososo~

Estuvimos un rato buscando, hasta que al final la vimos. Estaba bastante apartada del resto, casi en un rincón... y éramos los únicos que estaban allí... ¿por qué...?

- Mon ami~ Sabía que estarías aquí~- Oh, era Francis, que se acercaba con una sonrisa. Lovi dio un grito y se abrazó a mí por detrás. Aaah~ era tan adorable~ creo que mi cara se había sonrojado un poco, jaja~

- Francis~ ¿Qué tal?- Dije, feliz. Notaba a mi pequeño tomate agarrarse con más fuerza aún. Disfruté del momento, sabiendo que era de los pocos en los cuales se me acercaba por voluntad propia.

- Bien, bien~ ¿te gustan los aperitivos?

- Oh, por supuesto~ tienen mucho tomate~ Ah, pero... ¿por qué has puesto la mesa tan lejos? Nos costó encontrarla...

- Ah... por nada especial... pero... eh, bueno, Antonio, ¿sabes qué? ¡Falta poco para que se cumpla mi venganza!- Creo que estaba desviando el tema a propósito.

- ¿Aún quieres hacerlo? ¡Sí que eres rencoroso, Francis~- Reí.- ¡Fue hace un año!

- Pero claro, mon ami~ Haré que el pequeño Alfred se arrepienta de haber dicho que mis fiestas son aburridas. Llevo preparándome un año para esto~

- Jajaja, qué mirada más malvada~ Ah, pero... Alfred no está aquí...- Dije, abrazando a un muy asustado Lovi contra mi pecho.- ¿Cómo te vengarás?

- Ah, no te preocupes por eso, Antoine~ He visto que mucha gente está tuiteando lo genial que es la fiesta~ seguro que ese chico los ve y... oh, espera. Son las ocho y media, ¿no?

- ¿Qué pasa con eso?- Pregunté. Vi cómo sacaba su reloj dorado para mirar la hora, y su teléfono móvil.

- Tres... dos... uno...- Dijo, contando regresivamente con los dedos.

Y su móvil sonó. Me sobresalté ante la precisión adivinatoria de mi amigo. Él, con una sonrisa, puso el altavoz al descolgar, para que pudiese escucharlo todo también.

¡Y sí que era Alfred! ¡Vaya sorpresa!

"Francis... ¿qué tal la fiesta?" Escuché la voz abatida del americano. Me hubiese gustado estar ahí para darle toques con las rodillas por detrás*, seguro que eso le hubiese animado.

- Honhonhon~ Pues va genial, como habrás podido mirar por twitter, ¿verdad? Pero... ¿qué tal va tu propia fiesta, mon cher?

"_Shut up!_ ¿Cómo voy a tener fiesta si me has robado a los invitados?_ You, evil frog!_"

- Ooh, que pena.- Mi amigo hizo una mueca divertida.- No sé, si vienen tantos invitados a mi fiesta será por la tele de plasma gigante en la que están todos jugando al GTA... o quizás las hamburguesas con queso del bufé les atrajeron... no lo sé.- Se escuchó un grito frustrado después de que dijo eso.

No acababa de entender... ¿por qué Francis había dicho eso? Sí que tenía una tele de plasma, pero... estaba apagada, no había nadie jugando. Y no había ninguna mesa con hamburguesas.

Oh, bueno, seguro que él sabía lo que se decía~ Francis es muy inteligente~

"¡Francis, eres un ser cruel! ¡Déjame ir a tu fiesta!"

- Hmmm... ¿debería? Tú no me invitaste en la anterior... creo que no debería invitarte a la mía.

"¡Te dejaré hacer lo que quieras, pero por favor déjame ir!" Me divertía escuchar cómo el americano suplicaba. Su voz desesperada se agudizaba hasta tener casi voz de pito. Era tan gracioso~

- Bueeeno~ Puedes venir, pero si haces algo por mí a cambio... oh, espera.- Entonces quitó el altavoz, y me miró con una mueca extraña.- Pardon moi, Toni... esto es algo más privado ya~

Y nos dejó solos, mientras hablaba tapándose la boca con una mano. ¿Qué le estaría pidiendo?

Oh, espera...

Lovi seguía abrazándome. ¿Por qué?

...

Bueno, no es que me queje. Creo que la situación es bastante buena.

- Lovi~ Francis ya se fue.- Dije, aprovechando el momento para abrazarle más fuerte.

- Ch... ¡chigi! No me abraces tan fuerte, joder, que hay mucha gente aquí y... es... vergonzoso, maldita sea.

- Ay~ Pero no quiero soltarte~ Eres tan abrazable~ Y además, nadie está mirando; esta mesa está muy apartada del resto y nadie viene~ ¡Así que no te soltaré!

Entonces Lovi susurró algo mientras se agarraba a mí con más fuerza. Mi corazón dio un par de saltos. ¿Estaba soñando? ¡Lovi no solía hacer estas cosas!

Pero bueno, yo no me quejé. Era tan agradable abrazar a mi Lovi~ Tenía un cuerpo tan abrazable~ y además Lovi olía muy bien; me daban ganas de meter la cabeza en su pelo, jajaja~ Pero no lo hice, porque entonces me pegaría~

¡Oh, y ahora estaba mucho más lindo que antes! Me estaba mirando con ese ceño fruncido suyo tan mono, y con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas~ Y me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, y... eh... me estaba mirando raro. Era... ¿qué era?

Me sonaba que me había mirado así antes, pero no caía. No era algo violento, pero tampoco parecía contento... era... ¡ah, la ignorancia me mata! Era...

...

Oh, se me está acercando. Creo... creo que quería... que yo...

- ¡Toñoooo! ¡El grandioso yo se aburre! Vamos a jugar a al... go...- Ambos giramos la cabeza, sobresaltados, para ver a Gilbert muy cerca nuestro.

- ¡Chigiii!- En ese instante, Lovi se separó de mí muy rápidamente, alejándose un poco. Yo puse mala cara y maldije al albino en mi fuero interno.

- Ups... eh... ¿interrumpo algo?- Dijo éste. Yo le fulminé con la mirada.

Esa noche, juro por mi madre que iban a rodar cabezas.

X X X X

Pov Hungría

Las diez de la noche

- ¡Aquí Elizabeta Héderváry reportándose desde el salón de baila de la enormísima mansión de la familia Bonnefoy! ¡Feliz Navidad, ya que estamos a veinticinco de Diciembre!¡Me acompaña mi fiel cámara, Kiku Honda!

- _Akemashite omedetô gozaimasu, minna_.

- ¡Estamos aquí para grabar la mejor parte de esta fiesta! ¡Esa parte rosa, hermosa y maravillosa que toda fujoshi desea ver... ¡Son las diez! ¡Todo el mundo está ya medio piripi~ ¡Y las parejitas surgen hasta por debajo de las mesas~! ¡Eso es lo que vamos a grabar!

Muy bien, Elizabeta. Lo estás haciendo genial. Tu sonríe, mira a la cámara y asegúrate de captar hasta el más mínimo detalle~

Eso era lo que pensaba mientras Kiku tomaba un primer plano mío. No es que estuviese nerviosa; al contrario, yo soy una gran profesional en este mundillo. Tengo muchísima experiencia y no se me suele escapar nada. Es que es una costumbre para mí repetirme mentalmente lo que tengo que hacer.

Cuando acabásemos de grabar, los dos retocaríamos el video y lo subiríamos al blog, y después a Youtube. Mi canal tenía muchísimas visitas y popularidad gracias a estos videos "yaoi". Seguro que mis queridas fujoshis y mis queridos pervertidos estaban esperando con ansias éste video navideño. ¡Llevaba semanas prometiéndolo!

- ¿Dónde deberíamos ir ahora, Elizabeta-chan?- Preguntó Kiku, sin dejar de grabar ni un sólo instante.

- Pues...- Pensé un poquito.- Creo que deberíamos centrarnos en esta zona, ya que estamos aquí... ¿ves a alguien?

- Al lado de la chimenea veo al hermano pequeño de Feliciano-kun y a su amigo Peter.

Me iluminé al ver a la parejita, comiendo bastones de caramelo al lado del gran fuego. ¡Shotas a la vista! ¡Kyaa!

Preparé mis pañuelos de papel y avancé hacia ellos.

- ¡Shotas a las diez en punto! ¡Hoola, Marcello~! ¡Hoola, Peter~!- Les saludé.

- Hola, Elizabeta, ¿qué tal est... eso es una cámara?- Me preguntó Marcello, señalando a Kiku. El ceño fruncido de este niño es como el de su hermano Lovino... ¡Qué monadaa~!

- Oh, no le hagas caso a Kiku, cielo... ¿Qué hacéis aquí apartados?

- Los adultos están empezando a beber, así que nos quedamos aquí.- Dijo Marce, sin dejar de mirar a la cámara.

- El idiota de Arthur ha vuelto a emborracharse...- Peter gruñía con desagrado mientras bebía su soda de melón.

- ¿Qué haces tú, Elizabeta?- El pequeño parecía tener interés en nuestras labores... No le iba a dejar con la duda, ¿no?

- Estamos haciendo un... llamémoslo reportaje navideño. Para el blog del club de periodismo. Antes saqué bastantes fotos antes con mi Nikon de última generación...- Dije, mostrándole la cámara de la cual estaba tan orgullosa.- Ahora simplemente nos falta hacer un par de videos y ya habremos terminado~

- Eeeh~ ¿y esto lo ve mucha gente?- Preguntó el inglesito.

- Más de un millón de personas, así que... besaos para la cámara~- Disfruté al ver a ambos ponerse rojos como tomatitos~

- ¡No puede ser tanta gente!- Gritó Marcello.

- ¡No voy a besarle!- Gritó Peter.

Se miraron el uno al otro, confusos. Seguramente porque les molestaban cosas diferentes. Yo quería reirme. Quería reirme mucho. Eran una ricura.

Y no, por si lo estabas pensando; mi blog no tiene ningún tipo de censura.

- Cambiando de tema... ¿qué fotos tienes?- Marce ya se había olvidado del tema y me quería quitar mi preciado carrete. Pero estaba de buen humor, por lo que quise mostrarle.

- Pues mira...- Encendí la cámara digital donde guardaba las instantáneas y le enseñé la primera.- Estos dos son Tino y Berwald, al lado del árbol gigante del vestíbulo. ¿No son una cucada?

- Daw... sí que lo son.- El moreno sonrió, y Peter intervino.

- Esos dos... ¿no eran novios?

- ¡Pero claro! Aquí tengo fotos más... íntimas de ellos.- Les puse una foto en la que estaban en un rincón, besándose con pasión. Bueno... Tino parecía un poco cortado, pero... era bastante pasional también. Mi cerebro agradecía volver a mirarlo.

- ¡Uau! ¿Tienes más?- Marcello sonrió con malicia. Yo me sorprendí un segundo, pero enseguida pasé a mirarle con complicidad.

- Claro que sí... ahora te muestro~

Le enseñé fotos de besos fugaces tomadas a escondidas. Tenía de todo, desde parejas establecidas como Feli y Ludwig, hasta otras más raras de encontrar y que para mí valían millones; como esa que tomé de Iván besando a Yao a traición, o esa otra en la que Antonio estaba a punto de besar a Lovino~ Lamentablemente, me pillaron, y no llegó a pasar, pero bueno... la gente que viera la foto no sabía eso.

También tenía fotos bastante graciosas. Por ejemplo, cuando Alfred vino de repente a la fiesta y se pasó el rato jugando a videojuegos. Aparte de eso estuvo mirando un buen rato a Arthur lascivamente... y supongo que adivinarás quién fotografió eso, ¿verdad?

Exacto. Fui yo.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¿¡Qué es eso!?- Los niños rieron al ver una foto en particular. Yo la tomé, hará casi dos horas. Era Antonio, con un hacha, (que sabe Dios de dónde se la habría sacado), persiguiendo a un muy asustado Gilbert.

- Graciosa, ¿verdad? Eso le pasa por idiota. Creo que arruinó un lindo momento de pareja entre esos dos...- Hice un puchero ante tal aberración, aunque un poco sonrojada; yo había hecho algo parecido más tarde.

- Pero si no son pareja...- Marce se rascó la cabeza, confuso.

- Marcello-kun... hay cosas que existen, pero aún así permanecen ocultas a la vista.- Kiku intervino; no lo podría haber dicho mejor.

- ¿Como los ninjas?- La pregunta de Peter nos hizo reir a todos.

- En fin, _kodomotachi_... debemos seguir con el reportaje. ¿Beso~? ... No, Marce, a mí no, a él.- Señalé al colorado niño rubio antes de que el italiano se me abalanzase encima.

- Oh~ claro~- Marce sonrió, (creo que con un poco de lascivia), y quiso coger a Peter por los hombros.

- Qu... ¡No, no, no, nooo!- El chico quiso separarse, rojo como si acabase de comer un kilo de chili.- ¡Que hay una cámara, jolines! ¡Quita!

Al final, sólo alcanzó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero fue el beso en la mejilla más hermoso que he visto nunca~

En fin. El siguiente punto a grabar era el salón central. Ahí había mucha gente bailando, y de vez en cuando iban hacia las mesas a comer o beber algo. En esos momentos, cuando se detenían a descansar, era cuando surgían las conversaciones más interesantes. Por ello, decidí que era una buena idea escondernos debajo de una de las mesas.

- Elizabeta-chan... a mi espalda esto le cuesta...

- Bah, no es para tanto, Kiku, ¡todo por el yaoi!- Me encogí, y solté una pequeña y sutil maldición al ver que la cámara sólo llegaba a captar las piernas de los que pasaban. Aunque captábamos lo que decían...- Bueno, mis queridos seguidores, os tendréis que conformar con grabación de voz... ¡oh, alguien viene!

Dos pares de piernas se pararon al lado nuestro. No podía reconocerlos por los zapatos, aunque... creo recordar que el único que llevaba pantalones rosas era...

- _A-a-a, a-a-a, byly sobie kotki dwa~ A-a-a, kotki dwa, szarobure, szarobure obydwa~_*- Eh... ¿Qué era eso exactamente?

- Q... ¿qué estás cantando? ¿Otra canción de tu país?- ¡Era Toris! Entonces... el otro...

- Aah~ totalmente, quiero unos paluzski*...- ¡Era Feliks! ¡Y tenía voz de estar borracho!

- En esta mesa sólo quedan rollitos de primavera, Feliks... tendrás que conformarte.- Ay, me sorprende que Toris pueda soportarle. Bueno, amor~

- ¡Ay, Toris~! Pues si no hay paluzski, quiero un poco de sakotis*~

- Tampoco hay de eso aquí... Ya te dije que...- Oí cómo se cortaban sus palabras repentinamente. Supuse, al ver que ahora los dos estaban muy juntitos, que era un beso. ¡Ay, que rabiaaa! ¡Quisiera verlo!

- No me has entendido, Toris... yo quiero comer algo lituano... y, osea, como que no me importa si es comida... o persona... juju~

Oh

Dios

Mío

- Kiku... espero que en el video se oiga eso.- Dije, a punto de... ah, no; mi nariz ya estaba sangrando.

- Por supuesto. Esa frase quedará grabada para la posteridad.- Me susurró, alcanzándome un pañuelo. Se lo agradecí y me limpié. Seguro que ahora comenzaba lo mejor de todo y...

- ¡He encontrado a un pagano! ¡Kesesese!- Algo golpeó la mesa, y yo me sobresalté. Ese era...

- Maldigo a ese niñato albino...- Me mordí las uñas, furiosa. Para cuando acabase la fiesta ese arruina-yaoi estaría empalado en el jardín.

- ¡Gilbert!- Toris parecía molesto, pero... ¿Quién no lo estaría en su situación?- ¡Te dije que me cambié al cristianismo a los doce años*! ¡Déjame ya en paz!

- Eso~ o sea, vete contu novio austriaco. Estamos, así como que ocupadillos~

- ¡No es mi novio, idiota! ¡El grandioso yo es heterosexual!- Gritó. Yo me reí. Realmente hacían buena pareja, esos dos~

- Pues vete con... o sea... tu novia húngara. Totalmente.

Me puse colorada de indignación al oír eso. ¡Feliks estaba muy borracho!

- Lo haría, pero no la encuentro... el grandioso yo se aburre.- Me sonrojé aún más al ver que no intentaba negarlo. Kiku reía en silencio, tapándose la boca con una mano, y eso me hacía sentir peor.

- ¿Y no puedes ir a molestar a Roderich, como siempre?- ¡Oh, Toris! ¿Cómo osas decir eso? ¡A Roderich que nadie le toque un pelo! Aunque en serio quiero que Gilbert desaparezca...

- Kesesese... ya lo he hecho, eso~ Le puse una trampa, y se le llenó toda la ropa de sangría~ ahora huele a borracho... ¡Y va todo mojado por ahí! ¡Kesese...!

- ¿¡Que has hecho qué!?- Ya no pude aguantar más mi ira. Me levanté de golpe, volcando la mesa y su contenido. Todos los invitados, (sí, todos), nos miraban.

Ups.

Acababa de descubrirme a mí misma, ¿verdad? Se suponía que íbamos de incógnito... Ya veia a Kiku haciendo un facepalm.

- ¡Wa! ¡E... Eli! ¿¡Qué hacías debajo de esa mesa!?- Gilbert tenía cara de pánico.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Roderich, desgraciado?

- S... ¡Sólo ha sido una broma pesada! ¡Tu novio está a salvo!- Gritó.

- ¡No es mi novio!- Me ofendí.

Era cierto que le adoraba... habíamos sido compañeros desde el instituto, y era tan perfecto que me atrajo mucho al principio, pero... me di cuenta de que yo no pegaba con él. Roderich se pasaba siempre las horas en casa, leyendo libros o tocando el piano; con una taza de café en la mano y comiendo bollos. Yo... yo era una fujoshi que adoraba salir, estar en todas partes, filmándolo todo; viviendo al cien por cien. Aparte, bueno... en cuestión de modales, éramos los polos opuestos.

Todas mis amigas... incluso Kiku me lo decía; si yo pegaba con alguien, era con...

- ¡No te creo! ¡Te pasas el día hablando de ese señorito como si fuese lo mejor del mundo!

Sí, con este idiota.

- ¡Perdona por decir la verdad! ¡Él ES lo mejor del mundo!

- ¡Es un señorito austero y aburrido!- Chilló Gilbert, acercándose más a mí.

- ¡Pues ya podrías aprender de él! ¡No podrías ser más molesto!- Yo me acerqué a mi vez. Estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo no podía comprenderme, después de haber pasado casi veinte años juntos? Le golpeé el pecho con mi dedo índice, con rabia.

- ¿¡Y para qué!? ¿¡Para que te pases todo el día conmigo, tomando café, leyendo cosas finas, tocando el piano y hablando de... de las cosas estúpidas y cursis de las que hables con él!?- Nuestras narices se acercaron casi hasta superar mi zona de confort, pero estaba tan enfadada que no le dí importancia.

- ¡Pues hablo de tí, ¿sabes?!- Le grité.

- ¡Pues eso no va conmig...! ... ¿Eh?- La cara del albino se desencajó. Se separó un poco de mí, sonrojado y confuso.- ¿Qué has... dicho?

Oh, mierda.

Me llevé las manos a la boca. ¿¡Qué acababa de decir!? No, no, no, no, no... ¡se me escapó! ¡Sabía que no debería haber bebido tanto Unicum*! ¡Maldito Francis y sus licores deliciosos! ¡Y encima Kiku seguía grabando! Me aseguraría de borrar esa parte luego; como la viera alguien me iba a morir de la vergüenza...

Argh, pero volviendo al tema... ¡Acababa de cagarla bien! ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Gilbert estaba esperando que dijese algo! ¡Pero yo no quería decirlo! ¡Tenía que cambiar de tema! Pero el pesado este no me dejaría... ¡Ay, iba a necesitar un milagro o algo para que se olvidase de...!

- ¡CÁLLATE, ALFRED, IDIOTA!- Un grito ensordecedor nos hizo girarnos.

¡Era Arthur! Bien borracho, y gritándole a Alfred como de costumbre...

- M... mira, no tengo tiempo para tí.- Empujé a Gil con un dedo, llorando internamente al ver que sí había habido un milagro.- Tengo algo que grabar. Vamos, Kiku.

- _Hai_.

Y ahí le dejé, con un palmo de narices. Soy la mejor escabulléndome~

- Arthur, estás borracho...- El americano miraba al inglés con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

- ¡No! ¡Tú no me entiendes! ¡Por eso me abandonaste en aquel entonces!

- ¿¡Aún sigues con eso!? ¡Fue hace años!

- Me abandonaste, idiota... me dejaste sólo... el único que me acompañó en los momentos duros fue... fue...- Le vi mirar de reojo a su izquierda, aunque no supe a qué o a quién miraba exactamente.

- Déjalo, Artie, no es...

- _You wanker!_ ¡No me toques! Yo... ¡Te odio, idiota!- Arthur le apartó de un empujón. Alfred se sorprendió, y frunció el ceño, con actitud herida.

Todos los de la sala, o al menos los que seguían escuchando su conversación, se llevaron las manos a la boca, conmocionados. Yo hice lo mismo, increíblemente triste. ¿La pareja de amor-odio favorita del momento se separaba? ¡No! ¡No le podían hacer eso a mi corazón!

- A... Arthur, deja de gritar... todos están mirando...- Alguien apareció al lado del atolondrado inglés... ¿Quién era?

- Pero Maatheew... tu hermano es un idiota, idiota, idiota, ¡idiotaa!- Arthur lloró y se abrazó a él. Yo tomé una foto rápida, con asombro.

Ah, si, cierto. Era Matthew. Matthew Williams~ El hermano de Alfred. El cual, por cierto, se había quedado de piedra.

- Ya lo sé, pero... todos te miran, y... ahora me miran a mí, y...

Y entonces, amigos míos, pasó lo más raro, lo más asombroso y lo más increíble que jamás nadie hubiese esperado.

Arthur se acercó a Mattie y, antes de que éste acabase de hablar... le besó.

Sí. Le besó. En la boca. Con lengua. Le cogió la cara y le besó de lamanera más desesperada y babosa que he visto nunca. Luego le agarró por la cintura y lo empujó contra la mesa, y... ¡oh, Dios, le estaba quitando la camiseta!

Creo que he perdido toda la sangre de mi cuerpo por la nariz.

- Kiku... has... ¿has grabado eso?- Pregunté, con la boca abierta de la impresión.

- Eh... s... sin problemas...- Me contestó él, alzando un pulgar al cielo.

Ciertamente, el alcohol daba lugar a un genial material para un reportaje.

X X X X

Pov Romano

Las doce de la noche

Me vuelvo a casa. No puedo soportar más tiempo esta mierda de fiesta.

Un francés ha intentado violarme.

Luego, un español me ha medio-violado.

Me he metido sin yo quererlo en medio de una pelea bastante violenta entre mi primo Heracles y el turco ese.

El gilipollas autoproclamado "Rey del Norte" ha estado a punto de darse el lote conmigo porque me ha confundido, no sé cómo, (borrachera probablemente), con su novio el noruego sosainas.

Cierto capullo americano se coló en la fiesta sin permiso, y me retó al Street Fighter. Adivinad quién se llevó la paliza de su vida.

Exacto.

Yo.

Después, un suizo borracho ha empezado a quejarse de todo y de todos los relacionados con el francés. También de mí.

Luego, Antonio, ese bastardo subnormal, volvió a intentar violarme. Casi lo consigue. No puedo creerme que estuviera a punto de morrearme con él. Que conste que estaba bastante borracho. Y para colmo, la húngara chiflada nos sacó una foto. Eso evitó la violación, y eso fue bueno, pero... tengo que recuperar esa foto. COMO SEA, JODER.

Y además, poco después de lo de la foto, pillé a mi hermano Marcello enrollándose con ese inglesito Snob. ¿Qué cojones se habían tomado? ¡Y encima va y me dice que les deje tranquilos! ¡Me cago en mis ancestros!

Y hablando del inglesito snob. Por su culpa he tenido que observar cómo su hermano violaba a mi amigo Matthew enfrente de todos. Bueno, no fue su culpa... pero qué importa. Y es que no podía dejar de mirarles, no sé por qué. Creo que nadie podía.

Y no he visto a Feliciano en todo el rato, y... espera, ahí está. ¿Qué coño hace sin camiseta y con los pantalones medio bajados? ¿De dónde mierda viene? ¿Y por qué el macho patatas está casi igual que él? ¿Y por qué están... sonrojados y con una sonrisa en la cara?

...

...

Oh, no.

No.

NO.

¡Joder, ostia, puta! ¡En serio, odio las fiestas!

¡LAS ODIO!

* * *

**Traducciones:**

_Bonjour_ - (Francés) Hola

_Mes amis_ - (Francés) Amigos míos

_Mon ami_ - (Francés) Amigo mío

_Shut up, idiot_ - (Inglés) Cállate, idiota

_Merci_ - (Francés) Gracias

_Mon amour_ - (Francés) Amor mío

_Guten Tag_ - (Alemán) Buenas tardes

_Buon Natale_ - (Italiano) Feliz Navidad

_Bon appetit_ - (Francés) Buen provecho

_Grazie_ - (Italiano) Gracias

_You, evil frog!_ - (Inglés) ¡Tú, rana malvada!

_Akemashite omedetô gozaimasu, minna_ - (Japonés) Feliz año nuevo a todos

_Kodomotachi_ - (Japonés) Niños

**Curiosidades:**

* Lo que canta Feliks es una canción infantil polaca. Podéis buscarla en Google poniendo "A-a-a, kotki dwa", si os interesa.

* Paluzski - Dulces polacos con forma alargada; también llamados "dedos polacos"

* Sakotis - Comida tradicional lituana

* Lituania era un país politeista en su nacimiento, por eso Prusia solía atacarle a menudo. He reflejado esta actitud en los personajes también.

* Unicum - Licor de hierbas muy popular en la cocina húngara. A menudo, los húngaros lo consumen como medicamento para luchar contra el resfriado.

asdfasdfasdf guay! Por fin acabé este fic! :D Me ha costado bastante hacerlo, jo xDD

y no lo sé... ojalá que os guste esto, no sé si es fantástico o no, pero... bueno, eso xDDD

Salutaciones, y espero que nos veamos en otros de mis fics~ :D


End file.
